


Past Names

by Keluturtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, In which Yuri has had a previous life as a doggo, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keluturtle/pseuds/Keluturtle
Summary: Slight AU fic that explores the past lives of Viktor and Yuri and their future together.





	

Tyav is what the people around would call me. They said it perfectly described my bark as I tried to get a passerby’s attention.

 

I would beg for the scraps from outside cafe’s, whine at the people heading home whose hands were full of groceries. The response would be almost always the same.

 

“Oh Tyav, you poor thing. Who will take care of you?” And with that they would pull out a spare treat from their bag or their plate and feed it to me with a chuckle.

 

This stopped the older I got, the less puppy fat I had. The once kind people were no longer so generous with their scraps and I would lap up anything that would fall off their table. One patron became so frustrated with me they kicked me in the side roughly.

 

“Damn it! Get out of here you mutt!”

 

So I scampered off, small legs taking me as fast as they could back to my makeshift den.

 

This continued day after day, month after month, until I had no strength left to go and grab the extra scraps before they were swept away by that hated broom. I didn’t even have the strength left to bare my teeth at the mere thought.

 

It was one of those nights in late autumn that I felt myself start to fade. I shivered and curled into myself, matted fur sticking together in an ugly fashion.

 

And then suddenly I felt a warm sensation run across my back. I lifted my head slightly to see if what I thought was happening was real. It was.

 

Someone was petting me. I had not felt that in years, it was so… comforting and I went to lick their hand.

 

The small boy simply laughed and pet my head.

 

“What a good boy, what is your name?”

 

I could not even muster a small bark to tell him that I was Tyav, my name was Tyav. Only a low whine. He just smiled back and continued petting me as I let my eyes rest.

 

“--Vitya, leave that poor stray alone!” He was pulled roughly from me, and I whined as I tried to follow, muscles too weak to do anything but turn my head in his direction.

 

“But Papa--”

 

“Not another word Vitya, we are already running late for your lessons.”

The conversation faded as the two made their way further down the street. I watched them until my eyes became bleary and I had to shut them out of pure exhaustion.

 

I did not wake up the next day.

 

* * *

 

My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I just took a close silver at the Grand Prix Final and told Viktor of my plans to continue to next season.

 

We spent the night celebrating with wine and spirits, inviting Yurio and the other skaters to have a drink too.

 

Of course, when they left there was more of an intimate atmosphere and I spent the rest of the night with Victor curled up beside me on our combined hotel beds, kissing him languidly before we both fell asleep.

 

Viktor promised to take it slow for me, and he wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to wait until I was completely ready. I was both frustrated and grateful.

 

When we got back I did get a pork cutlet bowl from mom, as I did at least take silver medal home.

 

Of course, this didn’t mean there would be time for rest afterwards. I had a history of gaining weight easily, so all of my extra time was either spent practicing or, much to Viktor’s amusement, studying Russian.

 

I wanted to learn a little, just for him. He had helped me through so much and although we had never spoken it outloud, I knew we both cared about each other-- loved, even. And I wanted to prove that to him in any way I could, as a thank you.

 

I was picking it up faster than Viktor or I expected, which was both astonishing and also thrilling. I breezed through the basics, phonetics coming easily but…

 

The actual alphabet was still beyond me. I could hear and translate by ear, I could even return a sentence. But forget reading or writing it. Weird, huh?

 

I continued my studies and practices as we traveled from my home town to Viktor’s home rink in St. Petersburg. The chilly weather bit me even through my layers as I exited the plane.

 

“Ah, it is good to be back, I must say,” Viktor spoke up behind me, placing an arm around my waist.

 

“Come, come,” he led me forward towards the airport exiting doors and to the cab where his ex-coach, Yakov, was waiting to pick us up. We entered the backseat of his cramped car and Viktor made idle conversation in Russian to Yakov who answered in kind.

 

I was proudly able to make out some of the topics that were exchanged though I still couldn’t catch each word exactly.

 

“Alright,” Yakov sighed as we pulled up to Viktor’s apartment building, “I expect to see you both on the ice tomorrow morning at ten o’clock sharp.”

 

Viktor just opened the trunk to pull out his luggage, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

“I’m sure you do, Yakov. I will see you tomorrow for sure.”

 

“At ten o’clock,” Yakov ground out as Viktor closed the trunk shut.

 

“Eh, perhaps. We’ll see,” Viktor replied with a smile, gesturing to me to follow him up the stairs to the building.

 

Yakov just huffed and got back into his car, driving off less than a moment after Viktor and I closed the door behind us.

 

* * *

 

“So what would you like to do first?” Viktor questioned, filling the kettle in his kitchen with water.

 

“Sleep, actually,” I could feel the beginnings of jet lag begin to set in.

 

“Yes, yes, you may have a nap,” Viktor conceded, “But after that?”

 

“I… thought we were going to be skating tomorrow morning?” I didn’t really want to piss off that Yakov guy, no matter how defiant Viktor seemed towards him.

 

“We’ll go when we go,” Viktor tutted, turning the stove on for the kettle to boil, “If you can’t decide on something exciting I can decide for the both of us.”

 

He winked at me and although I know it was all in jest, the unsaid suggestion still hung in the air, ringing in my head.

 

“I uh… “ I coughed into my hand “I’ll think of something.”

 

With that I turned and went to the shared room Viktor and I were staying in. He didn’t have a guest room and I didn’t exactly feel like sleeping without him either. Flopping face first into the bed, I groaned into the pillow out of distress and comfort. I wasn’t kidding when I said I needed to sleep.

 

I would deal with Viktor later, and with that thought settled into my mind I fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
